


Am I the Bad Guy?

by Allenxedward



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Hichigo sees the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I the Bad Guy?

Am I the bad guy?

Please tell me why.

What makes that statement true?

I will tell you how I'm different than you.

There are many differences that you see and know.

One is my hair that's as white as snow.

And you say that your skin is white?

You're not at that level, not quite.

Your hair is an orange color,

And your skin is a peachy color, just like any other.

We aren't the same, you and I.

So, am I the bad guy?

Clothes, zanpaktos, these things we share,

But the colors are reversed and easy to compare.

You are weak and powerless too.

You ask me to lend my strength to you.

My power helps you defeat your foe.

Yet, you won't let me out of this world,

You won't let me go.

This place is my prison hold.

I live on and try to get by.

Am I the bad guy?

I'm a prisoner of this place.

To me, that's the worst case.

I wish to live free,

But why do you insist that you keep me?

I'm losing reason to live,

But you're starting to ask for more than what I can give.

You asked me for more power one day.

At that time, I didn't know what to say.

We fought and I stabbed you, a terrible deed.

You then started to bleed.

He stabbed me in return,

And watched what color the blood turned.

Black,… my blood dripped to the ground.

In the end, me and him won't fight another round.

As the black mixed with the red,

We fall to the ground dieing, almost dead.

Is it fate?

Or was I just late?

Am I the bad guy?

If not, why did I have to die?

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
